


I Love You More Than Red Wing

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

Sam walked into his and T'challa’s shared apartment reluctantly. “'Challa?” He and T'challa had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if T'challa was still mad or not.

“'Challa?” Sam repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“'Challa!? OPEN UP!” Sam yelled childishly.

“Sam shut up!” Sam smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that T'challa was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Sam mocked.

“I’m not!” T'challa yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Kitty Cat!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN RED WING!” The door swung open. T'challa was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Sam fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” T'challa whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. T'challa. I love you more than Red Wing.” Sam stood up and opened his arms to T'challa.

“Yay!” T'challa jumped into Sam’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
